Sweet Depravity
by vastare
Summary: She never asked to meet him. She never asked to catch his attention, but now that that she did, there was no way that she could escape him. KyouyaxKagome Ouran High School Host Club x Inuyasha crossover
1. Sinful

**Sweet Depravity **

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

**Chapter 1: Sinful **

**Theme: # 26 Frozen moment at the very****first sight**

---

She never really could feel at the home in these kind of crowds. It was too extravagant, too fake in a way that got on her nerves, but she knew that she should get used to it, especially now that she was getting married. Her fiancee was after all, a very renowned businessman and this was the crowd that he frequented, if only to meet new people or in this case possible business partners.

Still to be truthful she never expected him to be this successful. Having known him since highschool, she had to admit that he changed quite a bit, but at the same time he had stayed very much the same. Yes, Hojo had grown into a very fine and respectable young men. At the tender age of twenty five, he was a successful businessmen, an all around good man and all she could ever wished for in a future husband. She smiled softly, her indigo eyes shining in warmth as she gazed at him as he spoke with some business partners. She was really lucky. It amazed her that even after all the times that she had ditched him, he still pursued her and she was glad he did.

"Kagome." His gently voice washed over her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Instinctively she smiled and moved toward the handsome brunette. Dressed in a simple strapless mint colored gown, she suddenly felt rather plain looking as she came to stand next to him. He looked stunning in his tuxedo and his boyish look, only added to the charm, but a quick glance assured her that he found her the most beautiful creature in the room as he gently grasped his hand in hers. "This is my fiancee, Kagome Higurashi," he told the older gentlemen and she smiled at them. The older men quickly congratulated him and even complimented her on her dress and such, but she quickly grew bored and tuned out the conversation in favor of perusing the crowd. However it seemed that unfortunately there wasn't anything interesting to watch. All there was to see was overly dramatic women laughing, drinking and flirting with the men.

Rolling her eyes, she was about to give up and return her attention to Hojo, when she felt it. Like tiny prickles of ember, it danced along her skin, causing her to shiver. The familiar feeling was something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She almost thought that she would never feel it again, but apparently she was wrong as she felt the feeling increase. Indigo eyes widened and Kagome was certain that she knew what it was.

"Youki."

It was youki, she couldn't be mistaken. Not with the way her powers tried to latch unto it, like a parched men searching for water. Unable to resist the pull, she found herself excusing herself and moving toward where she knew that the energy was coming from. Even though it was faint, she could still detect it and she quickly followed it, afraid to lose it. Something in her tightened, remembering how her trip to feudal era seemed suddenly real again and for once she could say with certainty that it truly happened. Her friends all of them had been real.

She hesitated as she found herself leaving the main hall and following an empty and dark hallway, but the need to find someone that could relate to her and proof that everything had been real was enough to make her go onwards. She couldn't walk away, not now...

Allowing her powers to flare, she took the time to test the youki. She had to admit that it was strong, but it was also cleverly hidden. Kagome was almost certain that if she had been occupied, she would have missed it.

However as she continued on her way, she couldn't help but ask herself if this was a good idea. The youkai could always attack her, but the need and curiosity to see a creature that she had thought extinct was just too strong to ignore and without any thought to her actions or the consequences of such actions, she continued on her way.

Whatever else she might have been thinking was pushed away though as she came to stand in front of a door. Indigo eyes narrowed slightly as Kagome braced herself. This was it. Whoever she had been searching for was behind that door. She could feel the concentration of youki as it gathered in that room. Hand resting on the handle of the door, she paused trying to gather whatever strength and courage she might need and possibly device a plan.

Her thoughts were cut short though as she heard something clatter to the floor in the room, quickly followed by a feminine moan and a painful groan or at least that's what she thought. Quickly coming to the conclusion that the youkai was attacking someone in there, Kagome quickly threw open the door, not thinking for one moment that she could be wrong.

What met her though made her freeze in her steps.

The room was encased in darkness, the shadows seeming to blanket the whole space. The only little light that came from the window was enough though to illuminate the two other occupants of the room. The woman a pretty brunette had her eyes closed and was holding unto the shoulders of the male in front of her.

Nevertheless it was the male that made Kagome's breath catch in her throat as her gaze landed on him. He seemed to hold up the woman pretty easily against the wall. Kagome did not pay attention to that though, instead she allowed herself to carefully study his features. His face which was turned in her direction was stunning. High cheekbones, a strong elegant jaw, thin, but kissable lips. Beautiful, but still manly in a way that she could not quite explain. Long dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he held his eyes closed and allowed his lips to part slightly and release a groan. Kagome instantly felt her cheeks heat up as she followed the line of his body to the clothed hips, which seemed to thrust continuously and relentlessly against the woman. The scene of her white creamy legs and thighs wrapped around his waist was enough to make Kagome gasp softly as her mind processed what was going on.

Still she couldn't help but feel something tighten in her as she watched the scene, but all of the sudden she felt her breath catch in her throat as his eyes snapped open without warning and met her indigo ones. For a brief moment, everything seemed to freeze around her and she found herself completely trapped in that gaze. His eyes, a deep onyx as dark as midnight as dangerous as sin held her captive.

However whatever trance that she was in was broken, as she felt his youki sizzle along her skin. It was then that she realized that he seemed to be manipulating the very darkness and shadows in the room. Almost instinctively her powers flared trying to find off what it recognized as an intruder...and perhaps even an enemy.

Surprise flitted in those deep onyx eyes of his, but it was quickly replaced by something else that made Kagome shudder and take a step back.

Unable to stand his intense stare, she did the only thing that she could at the moment...

She ran.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Yes, another story, but I promise to update my other stories soon. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. **


	2. Haunt Me

Hello everyone. I'm back. I must apologize for taking this long to update, but my life is really hectic right now. I know that quite a few of you have send me pms as well, but I haven't had time to reply to those either. If any of you do have something to ask me or just want to poke, please free to, I'll try to reply this time. Thanks for all the support and I hope you guys like this chapter, even if I'm not completely satisfied myself. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Sweet Depravity

By Cerise Lupin

Chapter 2: Haunt me

Theme: # 40 It's just a nightmare

---

Dark... 

Everything was pitch dark.

Eyes moved under closed lids, milky skin grew heated, the perspiration seeming like tiny glistening spheres as the light of a lonely streetlight outside illuminated her small form.

Kagome couldn't see anything, but she could feel everything.

Like cool velvet, it slid along her skin, brushing, teasing, making her writhe away from the foreign touch. She tried to get away, but the shadows seemed persistent, hungry to lavish her sweat-soaked skin with their sinister attention.

Another soft sound and her hands were tightening in the rumpled sheets below her. Her breathing grew rapid, her heart fast like the gallop of frightened horses. The familiar tingle of her power raced along her skin, making the fine hairs stand on end.

Fear.

It wrapped around her like a cocoon.

Constricting, suffocating her.

Like a caged animal, she found the urge to run grow strong in her.

The frightened prey wanted to run away. Get away from that which she feared...and yet a part of her wanted it, craved that danger.

No, she could not give in. She was twisting on the bed, the sheets falling from her body, exposing pale skin where the large shirt failed to cover. Lips parted, but no sound came out. Her voice seemed like a forgotten memory now.

This was bad. There had to come a stop to it. She needed to get away, before the darkness got her, swallowed her...made her his. A soft heated whisper against her skin, made her pause in her struggles.

His.

A warm hand settled on her hips, fingers tracing the star-shaped scar. The next moment she found herself arching her back, hot lips settling against that branded part of her body. Like liquid lava it set her body afire. A wicked tongue traced and tasted, while teeth made sure to mark.

Sinful.

Utterly sinful.

Her own teeth latched unto her lips as she tried to control herself. She could feel the darkness wrapping around her, devouring her. She was falling.

No, she needed to escape!

She couldn't give in. Her powers flared to life.

The darkness was going to swallow her, it was going to get her.

All of the sudden onyx eyes flashed in her mind and it was like everything shattered around her. Like crackling of lighting, the pure energy rushed out of her, its blinding light rushing into the room, pouring into every little crevice and corner of the space, purifying, cleaning everything around it.

Yet just as quickly as it escaped her, it seemed to flow back into her body, leaving her now awake and panting for breath. Indigo eyes gazed at the ceiling, while the miko tried to get her breathing and heartbeat under control.

"What was that?" A soft whisper in the otherwise quiet room. She still didn't understand what had just occurred. It was all a nightmare, her mind kept whispering to her. All a nightmare, she was safe. No one could harm her...and yet...

The dark haired woman found herself suddenly shuddering. It took her only a moment to realize that she wasn't alone, but by then it was too late and inky tendrils wrapped around her wrist, hauling her against the wall, making her kneel on the bed.

Fear once again settled in the pit of her stomach while she tried to pull away. Her powers, she needed her powers, but to her horror, nothing happened.

"It won't work, you overused your powers earlier." The voice was unexpected and yet it send a shiver down her spine.

"Who are you?" Kagome cried out, still struggling, but unable to do much.

Another shiver passed through her when she noticed the shadows gathering in one place in her room. Almost instinctively she pushed herself back against the wall, while the youki gathered in the room. She waited in baited breath, not knowing what was going to come out of those shadows.

She found out soon enough though. Almost like magic, he seemed to step out of the inky dark mass. It took her a moment to realize who it was. It was the youkai from the ball, the one she had seen that night.

"I've never met a miko before." His voice was soft, calculating, but there was definitely that curiosity there, but most of all it was sinful. It took all her might not to close her eyes and lean forward when she felt the bed dip under a new weight. She hadn't realized that she closed her eyes, not until a large hand grasped her face and made her look up.

Indigo met onyx and she felt like she was drowning again.

A gasp left her lips as she felt his youki dance along her skin.

Power, pure power was hidden behind that human-like facade and it made her both excited and afraid. She was at his mercy and he could do anything he wanted at the moment with her. Almost as if reading her thoughts, a small smile reached his lips.

She braced herself though. "Who are you?" Kagome found herself asking, trembling under his touch. She hated herself for sounding so weak, but there was something about this youkai that made her fragile, breakable...

Like a hawk, he watched her. Taking in every little detail of her. It was unnerving...and yet something in her tightened when she remembered the scene of that night. Such passion, such abandon...the darker part of her wondered what it would be like to be his. To be dominated by him. Her lips parted, air...she needed to breathe.

"You can call me Kyouya..." His voice was enough to bring her out of her thoughts. Head snapping up, she was shocked to find him suddenly closer. Her heat beat faster.

"Kyouya.," she muttered, his name rolling off her tongue. He was watching her again, those dark eyes tracing her flesh.

"What..." she was cut off as his lips pressed against hers.

Eyes went wide in shock. Her mind screamed for her to back away, fight him, but she couldn't. All thoughts left her mind as blue eyes started closing.

There was something wrong.

Very wrong.

She...

The last thing she saw before everything went black were those same dark onyx eyes staring back at her, with an emotion that she was afraid to name.


End file.
